


For the Love of Anakin (and Obi-wan ;)

by CookieBeast12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Leia Organa, Clone Wars Anakin hit different tho, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Help, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, I'm a big softie for Anakin, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Young Anakin Skywalker, big brother anakin skywalker, we need more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBeast12/pseuds/CookieBeast12
Summary: Just some of my crack-filled drabbles that inhabit my mind (but im to preoccupied to write entire stories for them owo)oreveryone is BiEveryone is has good vibesI am sick of plot, fuck the plotplot who?Sausage toessomeone help me I want to yeet myself into the sunguess who just ordered a pride flag :DI am dead to the world and myself, but my brain won't stop thinking so aha you get this
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	For the Love of Anakin (and Obi-wan ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Time for *t h e r a p y*  
> or in this chapter I basically torture Obi-Wan and Anakin  
> also if yall could tell me how to Italicize plesssss oml i am very bad at html  
> for now * for when they force talking
> 
> ALSO JUST FRICKEN REALIZED BANANA PANCAKES IS BAD

Obi-Wan suppressed a groan, rubbing at the dark circles under his cerulean eyes, trying his very best to keep the waves of sarcasm from dripping over his esteemed character and presenting itself to the room full of Senators.

It was supposed to be a simple diplomatic mission, one that he had taken with.. hesitance, though the only thing keeping him here was teasing his former padawan.. and well Satine. He'd been in the middle of a boring speech that carried on for what seemed hours, Senator Revt' An payed no mind the the yawns that filtered through the room from Anakin and his own padawan.

He'd been sitting up on a plush round corner couch, his spine pressed against the quartz wall as he stirred absentmindedly at the tea in his hand, watching the steam simmer over the glossy rim of the small cup, or at least it seemed tiny.. in his hands of course.

She had opened the doors from across the other side of the room, letting in the bright light of Mandalore filter into the dimly lit room, and Obi-Wan had raised a gloved hand to the penetrating light, his tired eyes squinted against the invaders as the Duchess made her own dramatic entrance, tubular prim flowers hung from her halo of perfect blonde hair, her dress a stunning soft purple that hiked at her knees, patterns of lighter purples swirling along the heavy silk. Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a few beats and he shoved down the feelings of overflowing affection and adoration deeper into his shields.

Satine entered with a light energy, and the room had quieted the moment she stepped into the room, Satine radiated a cold beauty, and Obi-Wan couldn't tear his eyes from her figure, now entranced with the boring meeting he sat straighter, uncrossed his legs and payed his undivided attention to the topics they discussed. Which sounded utter nonsense to his own ears as he delved into the politics of whatever they were discussing.

Her own soft eyes darted to his in an delicate way, holding a sharp gaze that hitched at his breath and he let out a puff of exalted air, ignoring the eye roll that came from Anakin who sat next to him, who unlike Obi-Wan, sat as unpolitely a war general could manage. His dirty blonde hair swept up in a mess of curls and his dark robes dipped dangerously close to his shoulder. 

He didn't miss the fond glances Senator Amidala and his former padawan exchanged from across the long glass table. He scoffed silently _hypocrite _.__

__The meeting was a long one, and he felt the ache in his bones and the heavy weight of his eyelids threatening to droop closed at a moments notice, he'd settled into a more comfortable stance, wincing at the other senator's ramrod posture. He heard words tossed around the jumbled conversations, words like _Grievous _and _the Chancellor _. But even he couldn't bring himself to focus in on the topics that seemed like heavy stones in the riverbed._____ _

______He didn't know how Anakin could stand it, always going on diplomatic missions with Amidala, how could one even stay awake during one of these-oh._ _ _ _ _ _

______He glanced over at his friend... Anakin was indeed snoring quietly in what had to be one of the most uncomfortable positions some one could fall asleep in sitting upright. He'd pressed himself against the seat, his body wedged into the small space between the back of the couch and the bottom, and his head tossed into his propped up hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______"-Anakin?" Obi-Wan leaned over, stretching out his arms he tapped his friend on the shoulder, glancing worriedly at the still conversing senators. Nothing, not even a twitch, and he felt the eyes of not only Amidala, who seemed not to care of her friend sleeping quietly in the middle of the meeting, but Satine's warm ones as well, and he shivered. Shutting his shields tighter he scooted closer, "Anakin, you must get up.."_ _ _ _ _ _

______This time he got somewhat of a response- if a quiet groan and furrowed brows counted. He shook at Anakin's shoulders (gently) and watched as his friend blinked open a glazed eye. No doubt Obi-Wan's smirking face coming into view immediately._ _ _ _ _ _

______Anakin sent out a whirl of irritation through their bond, and Obi-Wan's smirk grew even wider, _*I'm never letting you sleep again Master* _tugged at the bond and Obi-Wan shook his head fondly, nodding his head in the direction of the people sitting at the table.___ _ _ _ __

________"Can we go?" Came his muffled response, and the small click of his jaw as it set back into it's place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I believe so, padawan mine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh thank force," Ahsoka muttered, rising from Anakin's outer cloak that had been thrown over her sleeping form, Obi-Wan winced, he'd forgotten she was there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Then what are we waiting for?" The saint that he is, Anakin stood up and nodded respectfully at the senator's, "I believe our presence must be excused, we have a big day tomorrow and I wish you all well, but we must retire for the night."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*as if he wasn't just snoring away*__ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

____________*shut up Obi-Wan*_ Humor flooded the bond and Obi-Wan smiled, standing up next to him.. once again grabbing Satine's blue gaze, he swallowed awkwardly, dipping his own head to acknowledge the group, "Yes, it has been quite the honor, Senators."__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Of course Master Jedi, please, feel welcome to ask for anything during your stay," Obi-Wan plastered a faked pleasant smile over his tired frown at Senator Organa, blinking owlishly as Satine stood up with the rest of her guard snapping alert._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"If you don't mind Master Kenobi, I'd like a word."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"And a word you will receive Duchess," He couldn't stop the jump that pulled at his heart, and the confused anxiety that flooded his veins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Thank you Master Kenobi, I believe we have talked long enough dear senators, please we still have a dinner party to get through. Meeting dismissed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The amount of relieved emotions that flooded the room was strong enough to take the breath from Obi-Wan and he wheezed quietly as people pushed calmly out the door, Anakin and Ahsoka leading the group back with hands clasped behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________*Good luck with your girlfriend Obi-Wan*___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________*Anaki*-___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He pinched the bridge of his nose quietly, waiting for the last man to exit the room, when Senator Revt' An finally stepped out, Obi-Wan turned and entered the room for the second time that day. Waiting by the steps silently as Satine relieved her guards for the evening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The room had been set inside the impressive garden, an enclosed room that led into an open hallway that clung to the main building, the sun dipping lower as he watched the last figures turn into the soft glow of the party. Set in the middle of the garden, he closed his eyes briefly, letting the soft breeze play with the wisps of his beard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Dear Obi-Wan," Her voice greeted him quietly, her whisper brushing against his ear, so unlike the one she'd used with the others, this one softer and sweeter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Duchess," He responded just as hushed, opening his eyes to see her own standing from a small distance, just to the left of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Shall we?" She gestured to the quiet ornate gazebo, sitting as peacefully as one could sit by a calm ocean's water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He nodded, all snippy responses dying in his throat at the close proximity of her presence, the way she looked at him had affection swirling dangerously close to breaching his shields._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He extended his arm, the thin cloth of his tunic sleeve waved gently in the breeze. He felt the soft weight of her own hand resting against the fabric. They continue, the grass bending at they're feet as the sweet flowers fill his view._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I must say," He began, trying not to focus on the way her face tilted to his own, "that meeting wasn't the brightest I've attended."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She scoffed a breathy laugh, "Yes, you're padawan made that painfully clear, you'd think he'd be used to it... I hear he attends many of those meetings with Senator Amidala," The smirk in her voice is abundantly clear and he grins at the subtle hint she tosses into the conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yes, well Anakin is not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed." He answers somewhat truthfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________*Master, you wound me*___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________*I cannot deny truth, padawan mine*___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Her eyes widen for a fraction and she swipes at him gently, "Obi!" but she's laughing, and he can't take the facade seriously as his own grin widens, pulling painfully at the tight muscles in his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"What? I'd never lie to you, my dear."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Oh really?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Yes really."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"What about that time with the.. what was it, taking Korkie out for midnight ice cream?" Her voice gave away the mirth and teasing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Oh we're bringing that up now?" He asked in mock disbelief, they'd reached the gazebo by now, the walls are of fractured glass, the view is disfigured and warped, allowing privacy on all sides but the entry, and he stares quietly at the decorative wood that surrounds them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"It is quiet here," He notes quietly, eyes following the ornate designs carved delicately into the planks, as he steps fully into the gazebo. Obi-Wan takes in the inside, a comfortable seating area, littered with plush seats and a low to the ground table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________A machine sits on the side counter and Satine crosses the floor gracefully, the silk of her dress drifting against the floor She pulls two handmade cups from the small cupboards that hang below the marble._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Tea?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I'm hurt Duchess, surely you'll know I quite love tea,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Oh I know that for sure darling," She sends a wink his way and he ignores the way it sends a light feeling through his chest. Obi-Wan stops to glance out at the party happening feet from where they stand, music plays softly and he's sure he can make out the figures of Anakin and Padme swaying quietly to the music. They're stupidly in love, he can tell it just by the way they look at each other. Are his feelings so painfully obvious?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He sighs quietly, waiting for the tea to whistle in the soft kettle, watching the people of the party smile, and laugh and sing. And he thinks, Obi-Wan thinks of dancing with her, dancing with no shame and no second thoughts. He wants her to know how much she means to him. How he feels in her presence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He's deep in thought when she hands the cup to him, the saucer rattling against the rim as he takes it quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He can only watch in oncoming horror as the small cup tips over on it's unstable plate, spilling boiling Chrysanthans tea all over his tunic. Obi-Wan yelps out in startled pain and surprise, immediately removing the thing that's stained with the awful painful tea. His tunic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Normally Obi-Wan would dress with heavy layers, perhaps 2 tunics and one outer robe used specifically for cold temperatures, but he couldn't imagine being stuffed in a stuffy room with others for longs periods of time, so he dressed thinly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He's gasping in another breath, running a hand through is tamed hair as the tea burns his skin, red splotches his chest and he ignores the way Satine's ears turn a brighter red than he'd turned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Master!?" He hears the door open to the gazebo and he jumps back, gently grasping Satine's thin wrist in his calloused hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________of course, of kriffing course his padawan comes, force universe why won't you leave me alone ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Master I heard a crash and then your emotions went all over th- Oh!" Anakin stops in his ramblings as he bursts in, hand still locked on the door handle as he takes in the sigh before him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Oh kriff ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He must know how this looks, and it probably looks awful, Obi-Wan is free of his normal tunic, hair mused.. red all over, Satine is blushing so severely he'd worried she's been sunburned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________kriff ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"My deepest apologies Master.. Duchess,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________And there's that shit-eating grin that Anakin always wears, agh Obi-Wan will never live this down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Please continue, allow me to excuse myself,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________And with that his padawan is gone, having dashed out into the night to no doubt tell Amidala of this.. encounter. Obi-Wan turns back to Satine with a panicked pulling at his face, he ignores the way her eyes flick up to meet his, begging her silently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Obi-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He's already grabbed a fleece blanket and pulled it over himself, covering the scars and marks that he tries so hard to ignore and races out to intercept his padawan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________what a night... what a kriffing night. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
